


Always Yours

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Arthurian Smut [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, King/Manservant, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Servant, Merlin wearing a crown, Rough Sex, Seme!Arthur, Teasing, Uke!Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:30:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur notices much more than people think and based off what he observes Arthur has plans for Camelot when he becomes King, but first he has to make his Warlock his. AU! Where Arthur knows about Merlin's magic, but Merlin doesn't know he knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy!  
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com

Arthur swallowed hard as he eyed Merlin from his favorite chair in his chamber. He knew things were going to bubble over, he was in love with Merlin and he wasn't sure he could stop himself from taking the warlock this night.

His manservant was currently scrubbing the floors on his hands and knees and it was really taking Arthur's mind off of his paperwork. It was heading in another direction completely and he shifted in his chair trying to make himself more comfortable as his cock was starting to notice the sight before him. He ran his hand down his face breathing in deeply.

"Anything else Sire?" Merlin raised an eyebrow as he stood before Arthur. Arthur licked his lips and watched interested as a dusting of pink appeared on Merlin's cheeks as he looked away.

"Come here Merlin." Arthur pushed back his chair and watched as Merlin walked around the table so he was standing in front of him, the table edge pressing against his backside.

"You're starting to freak me out now." Merlin muttered.

"On your knees." Arthur ordered making Merlin blink, but he knelt down in front of Arthur nonetheless. Arthur leaned forward and placed his hands on either side of Merlin's face.

"What are you going to do?" Merlin whispered, tips of his ears turning red.

"Merlin I am going to kiss you, if you have problems with that speak up because once I start I don't plan on stopping." Arthur whispered back making Merlin's eyes widen.

"Then don't." Merlin whispered back. Arthur gave Merlin a genuine smile, his feelings were returned like he thought. Arthur bridged the gap between them and their lips met in a heated kiss. Arthur moved his hands from the sides of Merlin's face to tangle them in the raven locks, tugging on the strands of hair gently as Merlin placed his hands on Arthur's knees as he leaned forward. Arthur bit down on Merlin's lower lip, tugging a bit making the warlock parting his lips taking advantage of this Arthur plunged his tongue into his manservants mouth.

Merlin groaned into Arthur's mouth, fingers tightening on Arthur's knees as he let Arthur take control of the kiss completely.

Arthur pulled back and looked at Merlin, the raven's hair was sticking up every which way, his eyes were glazed over and half-lidded while the flush was still present on his cheeks and the tips of his ears along with his lips swelling up from the intense kissing.

"You're mine Merlin, always have been." Arthur said possessively.

"Always yours Arthur." Merlin promised.

"Good." Arthur smirked before he leaned back in his chair. "Now you're still my manservant and I'm still your master so you have to do what I say."

"Yes Sire." Merlin breathed out, excitedly wondering where this was going.

"Merlin, suck my cock." Arthur breathed out as he unlaced his breeches and his hard cock sprung up into the cool air of the chambers.

"Yes my prince." Merlin licked his lips and ran his hands up Arthur's thighs before he gently ran his fingertips down the length of Arthur watching amazed as Arthur's breathing hitched and if possible his cock got harder under his touch.

Merlin licked his lips and looked up at the blond, keeping his eyes on Arthur's clear blue eyes as he licked the tip of the blond's cock before he covered the head with his lips. Merlin sucked a bit before he moved his head down, taking more of Arthur inside his mouth. He gripped Arthur's inner thighs as he started to bob his head up and down on Arthur's large length, pleased when he felt Arthur's fingers wrap around strands of his hair, tugging on them as he pushed his head forward to take more of his cock.

"Merlin." Arthur gasped out, dropping his head back against the chair. The sight of Merlin's head between his thighs, head bobbing up and down with that wet heat covering his cock was making it extremely hard not to come right then and there in Merlin's mouth. He bit his lower lip and let out a strangled groan as Merlin deep-throated him and hummed sending vibrations up his member and that was what sent him over the edge.

" _Merlin!"_ Arthur gasped out as he came into his manservant's mouth, he watched in a haze as Merlin swallowed the white liquid.

"Is there anything else you require of me Sire?" Merlin asked tilting his head to the side, sounding innocent as he licked the remainders of his Prince's cum off his lips.

"Yes, strip for me, but leave your neckerchief on." Arthur croaked out. Merlin blushed before he stood up and started to remove his clothes for his Prince. Arthur watched as Merlin's pale skin was exposed completely to him and was impressed at the size of his manservants cock, but didn't show it, as he got hard at the sight of the red neckerchief firmly in place.

"Has anyone been in you before?" Arthur asked as he stood up pulling off his shirt and kicking off his breeches completely.

"No one." Merlin admitted shyly taking in Arthur's tanned and toned body.

"Good and no one other than me will see you like this, do you understand?" Arthur asked, tracing the outline of Merlin's collarbone fingering the ragged red cloth, absently promising himself to get Merlin a new neckerchief, one fitting of him.

"Yes Sire." Merlin whispered out.

"On the bed." Arthur ordered and watched as Merlin crawled onto the bed, ass facing the Prince before he lay on his back.

"Touch yourself  _Mer_ lin, slowly." Arthur said in a rough tone of voice as he sat on the corner of the bed, his back resting against the bedpost with his eyes trained on his manservant. Merlin blushed, but curled his hand around his hard cock and slowly ran his hand up and down while he kept his eyes trained on Arthur's.

"Merlin spread your legs." Arthur breathed out and watched as Merlin obeyed quickly. Arthur kneeled between the pale legs and took his time to map out every inch of the skin, keenly aware of the hitched breathing of Merlin.

"Put your hands over your head." Arthur ordered, his fingers swiftly untying the knot holding the red neckerchief in place around his warlock's neck. Merlin swallowed as he crossed his wrists above his head and watched silently as Arthur used his beloved neckerchief to tie his wrists in place above his head.

"Beautiful." Arthur whispered as he planted soft kisses down the now exposed neck.

"Arthur?" Merlin's cheeks went pink at the blond's words.

"It's true Merlin, you are beautiful and all mine. I love you Merlin." Arthur ran his fingertips down Merlin's collarbone.

"I love you too Arthur, but you're the prince. Your suppose to marry a princess and have an heir." Merlin looked away, his voice heavy with sadness.

"Don't worry about that my warlock." Arthur said soothingly, chuckling slightly as Merlin's eyes widened in shock, panic entered his blue eyes.

"Arthur, I-nnngghh!" Merlin started, but was cut off by a groan of pleasure that escaped from his lips when Arthur wrapped his hand around the warlock's arousal and mouth attached to his pulse point.

"I'm not as obvious as people think I am, I've known for a while  _Mer_ lin and I don't care. You are mine and I'll protect your secret." Arthur murmured in Merlin's ear, licking the shell of it after he spoke, hand moving up and down slowly on Merlin's erection.

"Ahhh, A-Arthur!" Merlin arched, pushing his cock further into Arthur's hand.

"Mmm, needy aren't we?" Arthur chuckled breathlessly.

"S-Stop t-teasing." Merlin pleaded slightly, wiggling his wrists about from where they were tied with his neckerchief.

"I want to enjoy this Merlin, I've wanted this for so long." Arthur admitted as he ran his free fingertips across Merlin's nipples watching him arc up into the touch.

"Then stop teasing." Merlin repeated.

"I thought I was the master here." Arthur laughed as he leaned his head down and bit at the junction of Merlin's neck and throat before he lapped at the abused skin and he kissed down Merlin's chest, grazing the warlock's nipples with his teeth before he continued downwards. He gave Merlin's cock a long lick, listening to the beautiful if muffled groan Merlin released at the contact on his cock.

"Do I need to stretch you or do you have that taken care of?" Arthur asked teasingly.

Merlin's eyes flashed gold, Arthur's breath caught in his throat at seeing Merlin's eyes change up close and personal and was taken back by how alive the color seemed.

"Taken care of." Merlin smirked, spreading his legs a bit wider and Arthur looked down to see his own cock glistening with oil.

"I love your magic." Arthur breathed out capturing the warlock's lips in a passionate kiss.

"Never thought I'd hear you say that." Merlin laughed out breathlessly.

"Get used to it." Arthur laughed back before he bent Merlin's legs at the knees. Arthur brushed the head of his cock against Merlin's entrance before he pushed himself in, he was half way in when his self-control broke and he slammed his cock into Merlin completely. Merlin bit his lower lip to muffle a scream; he squeezed his eyes shut, moisture forming at the edge of them.

"Sshh, you're okay." Arthur hushed his warlock, he peppered kisses over Merlin's face ridding his blushing face of the tears and he whispered soothing words as Merlin adjusted to having his prince inside of him.

"I-I'm okay Arthur." Merlin breathed out after a few minutes. Arthur beamed at his warlock and started to slowly rock his hips against Merlin's, letting the warlock get used to the pace and the size of Arthur within him.

"Oh gods, Arthur!" Merlin gasped out when Arthur hit a place inside Merlin, he swore he saw stars behind his eyelids causing him to wrap his legs around Arthur's waist pushing himself closer to the prince.

Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist pulling him upright holding him close, placing his face against the crook of Merlin's neck not bothering to hide a grin at Merlin groaning his name. Merlin dropped his tied wrists over Arthur's head before he dropped his head backwards as Arthur jerked his hips upwards harshly getting Merlin to spew his name out repeatedly.

An idea struck Arthur and he grinned at his own genius and he paused in his movements, earning himself a whine of annoyance.

"My crown." Arthur breathed in Merlin's ear.

"Your crown?" Merlin tilted his head to the side questioningly.

"Bring me my crown." Arthur ordered as he tightened his grip on Merlin when the manservant went to move.

"With your magic, sometimes I wonder about you  _Mer_ lin." Arthur rolled his eyes, smiling when Merlin's cheeks turned red.

"Right." Merlin muttered he looked over at the wardrobe where the prince's crown was located and his eyes flashed gold. Arthur watched amazed as the door opened and the crown floated out and over to the bed. He heard a click of a lock and a small whooshing sound as the crown landed on Arthur's head.

"No one can unlock the door or hear what's happening in here." Merlin admitted shyly.

"That's going to come in handy." Arthur smirked as Merlin started to stammer before Arthur cut him off with a kiss. Arthur reached up to his head and pulled off his crown, Merlin watched him confused and then confusion turned to shock when Arthur placed the crown on his warlock's raven lock's.

Arthur had to swallow hard when he saw the sight before him. Merlin had always been perfect to him, but the crown just enhanced his beauty. Merlin was seated on his lap, his cock deep within the warlock. The bite marks stood out against Merlin's pale skin and the crown contrasted against Merlin's dark hair and sat perfectly above his adorable ears like it belonged there.

"Merlin." Arthur traced his manservant's jawline gently.

"What? I look stupid don't I?" Merlin pursed his lips.

"Not at all, you look perfect, beyond perfect." Arthur admitted pleased at the blush his words caused, making it add to the overall effect of Merlin and the crown.

"It belongs on you." Arthur whispered before he jerked his hips upwards throwing all thoughts from Merlin's mind, fingers tightening on Merlin's hips sure to leave bruises behind.

Arthur laid Merlin back onto the bed, untying his wrists before he hefted Merlin's right leg up onto his shoulder to get a better angle to thrust into his lover.

"Arthur, ooohhh, right there!" Merlin gasped out in pleasure, hips bucking upwards with his cock twitching between their stomachs, fingers clenched in the silk sheets below them.

Arthur rammed into his warlock harder as he reached between their stomach's and gripped Merlin's hard cock. He started to stroke the hard member in time with his thrusts into the tight, hot heat that was all Merlin.

Merlin reached up, cupping Arthur's cheeks between his palms and he placed his lips against his prince's. Arthur kissed back with all his might, he could taste Merlin and his thrusting and stroking became more and more erratic, he knew he was getting close to finishing.

"Merlin, I'm going to, oh gods." Arthur gasped out, his breathing hitching as he spoke.

"Me too Arthur!" Merlin sounded just as out of breath as Arthur.

"Gods I love you Arthur!" Merlin shouted as he came in Arthur's fist against both their stomachs, his body arching and his inner walls clenching down on Arthur's cock.

"I love you Merlin, always and forever!" Arthur swore as he came hard, filling Merlin completely with his essence.

Arthur braced his arms on the either side of Merlin's head, resting his forehead against Merlin's shoulder breathing heavily. Merlin ran his fingers through Arthur's damp blond locks breathing just as heavily.

"Did you mean it?" Merlin asked, his voice uncertain.

"Of course you idiot." Arthur scoffed, pressing a soft kiss to Merlin's lips.

"Arthur." Merlin breathed out embarrassed yet pleased as his eyelids fluttered.

"Sleep Merlin, you've earned it." Arthur kissed Merlin's eyelids after he closed them. Arthur stroked Merlin's hair as he slowly pulled himself out of his warlock after he was sure Merlin had fallen asleep as he did look exhausted. Arthur grabbed his breeches from where he had kicked them off and slid them on. He silently poured himself a goblet of wine and stood by the smoldering fireplace sipping the wine slowly.

Arthur looked over at his bed, a smile on his lips from behind the rim of his goblet. Merlin was resting on the rich red sheets with his pale skin contrasting sharply against it. Merlin was curled up on his right side so he was facing Arthur his hands were close together resting just a bit under his chin on the sheets in front of his face. Merlin's pale throat was covered in bite marks all from the prince of Camelot himself, they would mostly be hidden by that neckerchief he wore, but they some were visible. The sheets were pooled around Merlin's narrow hips that bore faint bruises in the shape of Arthur's fingers, his legs were tangled in the silk sheet exposing some parts of his milky skin while Merlin slept on peacefully, obvious to Arthur's gaze upon him.

The prince felt a surge of possessiveness flow through his veins at the sight before him; this was a sight only he would ever see this was something he would make sure of. Arthur sipped the last few drops of his wine before he placed the goblet down on the table as he made his way back over to the bed. He gently sat next to Merlin's right hip and softly traced Merlin's cheek, smirking as the firelight caught the polished surface of the crown sitting snuggly on Merlin's head, looking very much like it belonged there.

"My warlock." Arthur muttered pleased as he laid his palm against Merlin's cheek, pleased when Merlin unconsciously nuzzled it releasing a pleased sigh as he slumbered on.

"The things I have planed for us, Camelot will become a beautiful and prosperous kingdom for all no matter who they are, I will create that for you Merlin I swear." Arthur muttered, brushing the black bangs off Merlin's forehead.

"Mmm, Arthur." Merlin murmured in his sleep, this made blood rush to Arthur's crotch. He breathed out heavily, but held himself back after all he had all the time in the world to be with his Warlock he would make sure of it.


End file.
